Lente désintégration
by Valouw
Summary: La seule chose dont nous étions certains en ce temps de guerre était que nous allions tous mourir un jour. Certains plus tôt que d'autres.


**Lente désintégration**

* * *

-Black ! hurla la voix de Marlene à ma gauche, un jet rouge lumineux jaillissant de sa baguette.

Black.

Ce nom fit ressurgir à la surface de ma mémoire des souvenirs qui n'avaient pas eu lieu d'être. Je pensais avoir suffisamment enfoui mes souvenirs dans ma mémoire, je pensais les avoir oubliés, je pensais les avoir annihilés définitivement. Je croyais vraiment en avoir fini avec cette histoire destructrice, qui me rongeait terriblement à l'époque. Je pensais en avoir fini avec cette obsession.

Je m'étais pathétiquement trompé.

Entendre son nom avait suffit à raviver le trou béant dans ma poitrine, et à infliger à mon coeur encore quelques milliers de petites coupures tranchantes. Combien je détestais ce nom. Ah oui, combien…

Bellatrix Black. Bella. Ma Bella.

Qu'est ce que j'avais été fou de penser qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi, à sa manière certes, mais qu'elle m'aimait quand même. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu officialiser notre relation ; ça aurait enclenché une crise monumentale dans sa famille, dans son cercle d'amis, et surtout ça aurait entaché terriblement ses valeurs et les convictions qu'elle clamait haut et fort : "Mort aux Nés-Moldus !". Qu'elle était cruelle, Merlin. Mais qu'elle était belle.

Oui, vraiment, Bellatrix Black était terrible. Un concentré de paradoxes qui m'avaient amené à l'aimer. Avant, je la haïssais. Elle était une Serpentarde, une Sang-Pur arrogante, méprisante et cruelle, manifestant dès son plus jeune âge une tendance aux tortures diverses et une attirance pour la magie noire. Moi j'étais un fier Gryffondor, un Sang-Pur certes, mais je n'avais pas les mêmes idées que sa famille, qui pourtant était liée à la mienne. Nous étions des cousins très éloignés, si éloignés que j'ai pu l'aimer. J'avais pu aimer la folle-dingue qu'était Bellatrix, qu'est toujours Bella apparemment. Une folle-dingue guidée par ses idéaux meurtriers, sanglants et pour le moins, déconcertants. Suprématie du Sang-Pur, mon cul. J'étais un Sang-Pur et pourtant, Graham, qui était un Né-Moldu, savait faire mille fois mieux que moi la plupart des sortilèges. Mais Bella est Bella, une femme élevée en homme, déçue par sa propre soeur, son propre sang, qui l'avait trahie en tombant amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle au sang impur. Pire qu'impur, Ted Tonks était un Né-Moldu. Le genre d'homme que Bella souhaitait dans la tombe. Au plus profond. Bien sûr, Bella, elle, ne fréquentait que des hommes biens. Des meurtriers aux mains larges et fortes, des bruns très baraqués, des bourreaux, voilà tout ce qui caractérisait les frères Lestrange dont Bella est la reine. Je m'étais toujours demandé lequel des deux elle allait épouser. Rodolphus avait toujours été son préféré mais Rabastan était tout aussi intéressant que son frère. Le choix était dur. D'un côté, un tortionnaire aguerri, et d'un autre, un pyromane sanguinaire. Choix en effet très difficile pour Bella.

Une fumée bleutée m'entourait mais je n'y prenait pas particulièrement garde. J'étais prisonnier des souvenirs, et des images appartenant au passé défilaient devant mes yeux. Brutalement. Ses yeux gris, d'un gris fumé semblable au brouillard ; ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau formant presque une crinière sauvage pleines de boucles autour de son visage si fin et si pâle. ; des doigts fins, semblables à ceux d'une pianiste virtuose ; un grain de beauté sur la nuque, se détachant sombre sur pâle ; une peau si laiteuse qu'on avait l'impression de mordre dans une gourmandise ; son corps nu collé au mien, en sueur ; les regards meurtries qu'on échangeait avant de s'embrasser passionnément ; la domination de Bella et mon refus d'obtempérer ; ses arguments pour me rallier à sa cause si _noble_. Eradiquer les Nés-Moldus de cette planète, asservir les Moldus, régner sur le monde entier aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce grand homme…

Partez souvenirs, partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de revenir, partez !

Bella et moi, c'est mort et enterré. Et ma mission maintenant est d'éradiquer tous les Mangemorts de cette foutue planète. Et Bella est une Mangemorte, une saleté de Mangemorte. Black est une Mangemorte.

-Appelle-moi Lestrange, voyons McKinnon ! répliqua une voix caquetante, rauque.

Ma Bella une Lestrange… Elle s'était donc mariée à un des frères de ma promotion. Finalement, cette nouvelle ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. C'était prévu de toute manière. Bella et ses grands airs devait de toute façon se marier avec un Sang-Pur, et de préférence de Serpentard. Un simple Gryffondor, cousin éloigné, n'avait aucune chance. Aucune chance de finir avec la plus grande héritière des Black. Aucune chance de pouvoir l'aimer aux yeux de tous. De toute façon, si on vivait dans un monde en paix, Bella n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle est, et qui sait… je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de sa personnalité terriblement tordue. Ah ça oui, elle était tordue. Elle défendait avec une ardeur folle ses convictions, et malgré son goût pour la froideur, pour l'arrogance des nobles, elle défendait ses idéaux. N'était-ce pas du courage ? … Ou tout simplement de la folie pure et dure ?

-Fabian, reviens, me murmura mon frère jumeau.

Gideon, l'autre partie de moi-même. Mon jumeau. Celui qui m'a soutenu, épaulé dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables, et à qui je n'avais jamais confié mon histoire avec Bella. C'était peut-être pour m'affirmer de notre lien si fort, si étroit. Je ne sais pas. Il n'empêche qu'il ne sait rien mais parfois, c'est comme si il avait tout deviné.

-Je suis là, je répondis dans un chuchotement.

-Marlene est en duel avec Bellatrix Black, Remus contre Rabastan Lestrange, Edgar contre Rosier, Sirius fait mumuse avec Goyle, Dorcas contre Rodolphus Lestrange, je vais aller l'aider. Tu vas couvrir Marlene ? Remus s'en sort très bien. Il va lui faire la peau. Et Maugrey est en train d'achever Noboldian et Greffon à la fois.

Marlene est en duel avec Bella. Aurais-je le courage de la tuer ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Elle m'a fait tant de mal, après tout. Tant de mal.

J'hochai la tête et je vois mon jumeau avancer à pas de loups vers Dorcas et Rodolphus. Gideon est aussi blond que moi. On a les mêmes yeux bleus, la même carrure, presque les mêmes tics, la même coupe de cheveux, quasiment les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes idées. Gideon est Fabian. Je suis Gideon, et il est Fabian ; c'est aussi simple que ça. Nous sommes indissociables et pourtant, différents. En fait, nous sommes simplement des jumeaux. Les autres liens qui nous unissent ne sont pas forcément dus aux lien du sang… Nos âmes même sont liées, et en duel, notre paire est imbattable. Chacun peut anticiper les réactions de l'autre et c'est là dedans que réside notre force.

En avançant légèrement dans l'ombre, j'aperçois enfin la silhouette de ma Bella. Elle a maigri et se bat férocement avec Marlene, sa baguette décrivant des moulinets gracieux dans l'air. Ses orbites sont légèrement enfoncées, et ses cheveux sont encore plus bouclés et sauvages qu'à notre dernière rencontre… notre dernière nuit ensemble.

Les voir se battre offre un spectacle légèrement déconcertant. Bella a tout de la diablesse, des cheveux sombres, une peau pâle, une grande cape noire, un pantalon sombre lui aussi et des lèvres peintes en un rouge carmin, alors que Marlene est telle un ange guerrier : des cheveux blonds bouclés attachés en une queue basse, sa peau laiteuse accordée à des lèvres naturellement roses et des yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuages, un tee-shirt blanc recouvert par une cape noire, et un jean sombre. Deux contraires. L'ange et le démon. Le Bien et le Mal.

Et c'est ce soir, en les regardant s'affronter à mort que je réalise toute l'ampleur de notre combat contre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Serrant ma baguette dans mon poing, je me préparai à intervenir quand je vis un rayon rouge effleurer Marlene sans toutefois l'atteindre. J'avais beau ressentir une sorte d'amour malsain pour Bellatrix Bla..Lestrange mais il n'empêche que je ne la laisserais jamais tuer Marlene McKinnon, ma meilleure amie dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Sinon, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

En sortant de l'ombre, j'affiche un léger sourire sardonique à Bella, qui ne semble pas étonnée de ma présence en ces lieux, et Marlene, tendue de concentration, ne se rend même pas compte que je suis près d'elle avant que je ne lui signale par un léger sifflement, signe de reconnaissance entre les membres de notre organisation contre les Forces du Mal.

-Fabian, souffla-t-elle presque soulagée.

Le combat était en train de l'épuiser, je le vois bien. Malgré tout son talent, elle n'a pas la force et l'endurance de Bellatrix, qui pour pouvoir s'affirmer auprès de son Seigneur et Maître, s'est entraînée à la manière des hommes de telle façon qu'elle pouvait largement surpasser la plupart d'entre eux. Mais j'ai confiance en Marlene et je sais que si elle devait continuer le combat toute seule, elle avait une chance de gagner face à la folie dévastatrice de Bellatrix.

-Tiens donc, Prewett se joint à nous ! S'enthousiasma exagérément la noiraude.

-Black... Ou Lestrange maintenant si je ne m'abuse ? J'ajoutai en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

Elle pâlit légèrement en comprenant que je suis là depuis le début, à les épier, à les observer. Sa pâleur en effet ne peut sûrement pas être dûe au fait que j'ai appris qu'elle s'était mariée à un autre. Un autre que moi. Après tout, Bellatrix m'avait toujours prévenu sans toutefois le dire clairement. Elle n'était attirée que par mon corps, que par mon courage suicidaire, que par ma cervelle de moineau gryffondorien ne comprenant rien à la pureté du sang, et aussi par mon incroyable capacité à ne pas reconnaître qu'étant aussi pur que sa bande de misérables Mangemorts, je me devais de les rejoindre pour asservir les autres sorciers, non de sang-pur.

-Tu te cachais Prewett tandis qu'une femme se battait avec moi ? Et ensuite tu oses te revendiquer en tant qu'homme ? Foutaises ! Se moqua-t-elle, brûlante de rage.

Toujours aussi féministe.

-Fabian, murmura Marlene. Il faut l'achever.

La voix douce et claire de Marlene me ramèna à la réalité. Je ne suis pas uniquement pris dans une joute verbale comme à notre habitude avec Bella, mais plutôt dans un combat mortel. Et la vie d'une tierce personne est en jeu : celle de Marlene.

-Bien, je répondis en retour.

Dégageant de mon front les quelques cheveux blonds qui s'y sont aventurés, je me concentre. Bella ne doit pas nous échapper, et si nous la faisions prisonnière, elle nous apporterait, après quelques séances de torture bien douloureuses et éprouvantes, des informations très utiles. Et cette idée germeant dans mon esprit, je la souffle discrètement à Marlene, sous l'oeil -presque- amusé de Bella. Elle sait comment je réagis, elle sait comment je réfléchis, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que mon amour pour elle n'est plus rien face aux actions qu'elle a commis et au groupe qu'elle a rejoint de son plein gré.

Mais à peine ai-je soufflé mon idée à Marlene que j'entendis un cri déchirant. Un cri de ceux qui vous hérissent les poils, de ceux qui vous font frissonner de la tête aux pieds, de ceux qui vous déchirent le coeur, de ceux qui vous font paniquer. Diable mais que s'est-il passé ?

Bellatrix éclate d'un rire suraigû. Comme si elle savait avant nous ce qui s'est passé un peu plus loin. Elle relève ses manches, la marque des Ténèbres éclatante sur son bras pâle s'agite, hypnotisante. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

-Vous avez perdu l'un des vôtres, susurra Bellatrix pire qu'une vipère injectant son venin. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'une des vôtres.

Ce fut comme si elle m'avait planté un couteau en plein coeur. Marlene était toujours vivante, près de moi et donc celle que nous avions perdu ne pouvait être que... Dorcas. Et je suis tout de suite à qui appartenait ce cri déchirant. Je sus immédiatement pourquoi il m'avait tant remué jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Il venait de Gideon..

Sans plus rien attendre de mon duel avec Bellatrix, je courus vers la source du cri, vers le point où je pensais trouver mon jumeau penché sur le cadavre de celle qu'il aimait comme un fou, de celle avec qui il devait se marier quand la guerre serait finie. Marlene me cria quelque chose, j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi mais je n'y fis pas attention. Seul importait mon frère. Mon jumeau.

Dorcas était morte, Dorcas était morte, Dorcas était morte. Ce n'était pas possible... Bellatrix mentait ; ce devait être un des siens qui étaient morts. Dorcas ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible. Ce devait devenir ma belle-soeur, la mère des mes neveux et nièces, la femme de mon frère.

Cette femme ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas aujourd'hui. Non, pas ce soir !

Mais le spectacle déchirant que j'aperçus en arrivant près de la source du cri me souffla le contraire. Sirius était agenouillé dans l'herbe mouillée de son sang, se tenant les côtes, soufflant difficilement, et se faisait soigner rudimentairement par Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis. Maugrey était droit, et semblait fixer par terre sans voir le sol, le visage défait. Edgar était debout, les poings serrés, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et regardait mon frère penché sur un corps qui ne pouvait qu'être celui de Dorcas. Deux autres corps étaient abandonnés un peu plus loin et je supposais que c'était ceux de Noboldian et Greffon. Les autres avaient dû transplaner pour nous échapper.

-Dorcas, sanglotait inlassablement Gideon, le corps tremblant, serrant contre lui le corps inerte de son amour.

Je sentais que je me craquelais de l'intérieur. La détresse de mon frère m'atteignait comme si j'étais à sa place. Comme si c'était moi qui avait perdu la femme de ma vie. Comme si c'était moi qui venait de voir mon avenir avec la femme que j'aimais s'effacer d'un coup de baguette.

La chevelure rousse de Dorcas s'étendait sous elle, ses yeux verts étaient encore ouverts mais demeuraient sans vie aucune. Son visage était serein ; elle s'attendait visiblement à mourir mais un pli au coin de ses lèvres montrait clairement qu'elle regrettait.

-Gideon, je soufflai en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais il me rejetta violemment. En tournant sa tête vers moi, il me darda d'un regard empli de haine et de dégoût ; et me lança des mots que je savais que je n'allais jamais oublier.

"Retourne auprès de ta chienne de Black, Fabian ! C'est sa faute si Dorcas est morte ! C'est de ta faute ! Voldemort l'a tué et c'est de ta faute !"

Je ne comprenais pas ses accusations et même si je savais que mon frère était aveuglé par le chagrin et la rage, ses mots m'atteignirent en plein coeur. Jamais il n'avait fait allusion à ma relation malsaine avec la cousine de Sirius et je compris qu'il me tenait vraiment pour responsable de la mort de Dorcas Meadows. Mon jumeau me haissait pour une chose que je n'avais pas commise. La seule chose que je retenais de cette soirée était la haine de mon jumeau à mon égard.

Maugrey était intervenu aux paroles de Gideon mais peu m'importait. Je suis parti, les laissant avec trois cadavres, m'intéressant à peine au sort de Marlene et de Bellatrix quand je les avais laissées pour rejoindre mon jumeau.

Et c'est quand j'ai croisé le regard choqué de Sirius que je compris que tout le monde allait être au courant de ma relation avec la fanatique de Voldemort et qu'au sein de l'Ordre, je serais comme un paria. Un exclu.

**:.:**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la mort de Dorcas et son enterrement, auquel j'avais assisté de loin. Mon frère ne m'avait toujours pas donné les raisons de sa colère envers moi et je n'avais pas non plus cherché à les lui extirper. Sirius, avec qui j'avais toujours eu de très bons rapports, m'évitait constamment ainsi que James Potter, son meilleur ami. Quant à Lily Evans, maintenant Potter, Remus, Edgar et Amelia Bones, ils me parlaient toujours mais peu. Ils étaient tous choqués, étonnés, stupéfaits, leurs yeux teintés d'incompréhension.

Pour eux, j'avais succombé au charme d'une vipère, d'une meurtrière, d'une Mangemorte. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas ; Bellatrix était mon passé, l'Ordre était mon présent. Bellatrix n'était plus rien pour moi et je ne vivais que pour la tuer, pour lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. A cause d'elle, je venais de perdre mon jumeau, l'autre partie de mon âme et j'avais aussi perdu le respect que me vouaient les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, je n'avais eu aucune mission alors que mon frère en avait effectué au moins une dizaine. Et une fois, Lily avait eu le malheur de m'appeler Gideon devant lui. La rage avait brillé dans ses yeux avant d'être remplacée par une étrange lassitude.

Combien de fois avais-je espéré que mon frère me parle ? Combien de fois j'avais désiré que tout revienne comme avant, quand Dorcas n'était pas encore morte ? Combien de fois j'avais souhaité que les rires des membres de l'Ordre face aux blagues de mon frère et moi pour alléger l'atmosphère pesante de la Guerre ?

Je doute. A quoi je leur sers maintenant ? Ils ont peur.. Peur que je me retourne contre eux, peur que par amour, je rejoigne les Mangemorts. Mais ils n'ont toujours rien compris.

Je n'aime plus Bellatrix Black. Pardon, je rectifie. Je n'aime plus Bellatrix Lestrange, bien au contraire.

**:.:**

-Fabian, très cher Fabian, allez-vous bien ?

Albus Dumbledore me fixait de son regard bienveillant. Lui, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, vainqueur de Grindewald, qui croupit depuis à Nurmengard, le grand patron.

-Aussi bien que possible en ce moment.

Gideon ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole et la seule qui daigne me parler comme avant est Marlene. Cette chère Marlene, qui a bien vu que je n'éprouvais -presque- plus rien pour Bellatrix ce fameux soir où Dorcas nous a quitté, a continué à me parler, à essayer de m'arracher un sourire. Les jumeaux Prewett ont disparu au plus grand dam de notre jeune soeur, Molly qui essaie par tous les moyens de nous réconcilier. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai beau lui dire, que Gideon me tiendra toujours pour responsable de l'assasinat de sa bien-aimée par Voldemort lui-même, elle s'acharne. Molly ne m'en a jamais voulu pour Bellatrix. Je lui ai expliqué toute l'histoire, toute notre relation, le pourquoi du comment, autant que j'ai pu le dire, et elle a compris, elle.

-J'ai une mission à vous confier à vous et à un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Me confier une mission ? Ça doit bien faire deux semaines qu'on ne m'en a pas proposé, ... oui, deux semaines que Dorcas Meadows est morte.

-J'espère que vous la réussirez.

J'hoche la tête ; je ne peux plus me permettre de décevoir d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Et surtout pas Dumbledore, sinon il ne me resterait plus qu'à devenir un indépendant. Mais un indépendant c'est encore plus dangereux, et j'en connais peu. Combattre seul, sans personne pour vous couvrir, sans personne à ses côtés quand ça tourne mal, ce n'est pas très intelligent. La seule que j'ai connue en indépendante et qui avait refusé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix est morte une semaine après avoir commencé. Tuée par un groupe de Mangemorts.

Elle s'appelait Summer Brown, une jeune idéaliste.

**:.:**

En arrivant au point de ralliement où je devais retrouver mon ou ma partenaire, je hoche la tête. C'était évident en même temps. Dumbledore avait chosi le partenaire le plus apte à me suivre dans cette mission.

Non, pas Gideon, mais Marlene, la seule avec qui j'arrivais à "bosser" et qui voulait bien m'écouter et me parler. Mais une silhouette près d'elle, accoudée au mur, m'interpella. Trop familière, trop désirée.

Mes yeux me jouent des tours, c'est impossible. Pourquoi serait-il venu ? Il m'en veut toujours et même pour l'Ordre, il ne ferait plus une seule mission avec moi.

-Salut Marlene. Gideon.

La blonde me fait un sourire, certes un peu crispé, mais il est là. Quant à Gideon, il me fixe imperturbable. Je n'arrive même plus à lire les émotions qui passent dans ses yeux, identiques aux miens. Son absence me pèse, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours dépossédé d'une partie de moi ; nos blagues, nos alcolades, nos sourires complices, nos pensées complémentaires, notre don pour taquiner Molly, tout ça me manque. Il me manque. Tout est gris, tout est morne sans lui.

-Je croyais qu'on devait être deux sur cette mission, je commence un peu hésitant.

-Dumbledore m'a rajouté à la dernière minute, réponds sèchement Gideon. Il a pensé qu'on ne serait pas trop de trois.

Marlene baisse les yeux, déjà agacée par le ton de mon frère. C'est la seule qui a été là pour moi et qui continuera d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que ce petit bout de femme est amoureuse de moi. Oui, elle me l'a dit ; oui, elle n'attend rien pour l'instant ; oui, elle sait que la Guerre fait rage mais si un jour, je ressens la même chose, ... Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que j'ai oublié Bellatrix, que c'est grâce à elle que je tiens chaque jour sans mon jumeau, que c'est à cause d'elle que je ne suis pas devenu un indépendant suicidaire.

-Fabian, pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de cette sorcière ? Me demande Gideon tout d'un coup, la voix serrée.

-Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimée.

Et ce n'était pas faux. Après la mort de Dorcas et le rejet de mon frère, je m'étais replié sur moi-même et j'avais beaucoup réfléchi. Beaucoup plus qu'après ma "rupture" avec Bella. Et toute cette réflexion, les yeux fixés sur mon plafond, m'avait amené à comprendre que mon "affection" pour Bellatrix n'était dûe qu'à une passion charnelle et non amoureuse. Rien d'autre.

-Si tu l'aimais. Ne mens pas, Fabian. Arrête de me mentir.

-Je ne mens pas. Seul le corps de Bellatrix m'attirait.

Je ne mentais pas. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, cela m'était devenu impossible. Le perdre à nouveau à cause d'un de mes mensonges ne m'était pas permis. J'avais arrêté de vivre ce soir de Septembre où la chevelure rousse d'une de mes amies avait été salie à jamais par la poussière et l'odeur de la mort et où mon frère m'avait haï de toutes ses forces.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu accusé de la mort de Dorcas ?

Gideon encaissa le coup. Entendre le prénom de son ancien amour le tuait, je le savais. Je le sentais, n'étant pas son jumeau pour rien.

-Voldemort a dit à Dorcas juste avant de lui envoyer le coup fatal que c'était grâce à Bellatrix, sa chère Bellatrix, ajouta Gideon avec un dégoût indescriptible dans sa voix, qu'il savait qu'elle était un potentiel danger pour lui. Et de qui Bellatrix le tenait ? D'un de ses anciens amants ! Devine qui, Fabian. Devine quel ancien amant de cette salope savait combien Dorcas était douée et intelligente ? DEVINE FABIAN !

Estomacqué par cette révélation, je commençai à mieux cerner la rage de mon frère à mon égard. Sauf que tout ça n'explique pas comment j'ai pu révéler à Bellatrix que Dorcas était vraiment très douée. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions, nous n'avions jamais parlé de nos amis respectifs. Jamais. Ni de Dorcas, ni même de Gideon. Et de son côté à elle, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de Narcissa ou d'Andromeda. Jamais. Nos sujets de conversation restaient "légers" : les cours, nos débats sur la noblesse du Sang-pur.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à Bellatrix, je souffle. Nous ne parlions jamais de ce genre de choses...

-Alors ça t'aura échappé un jour, me crache Gideon.

Marlene n'ose pas intervenir. Elle doit sûrement juger bon cette explication entre nous deux, nécessaire aux yeux de tous. Même Sirius hier était venu me voir et m'avait demandé d'aller voir mon frère. J'avais bien évidemment refusé et il avait été tellement... déçu.

-Je te le jure, mon frère ! Je te le jure sur ma vie, sur celle de Molly ; je n'ai jamais parlé de Dorcas à Bellatrix..

Et soudain, le jour se fit dans mon esprit. Aux expressions se reflétant sur le visage de Gideon et même de Marlene, nous comprenons le mauvais tour que l'on nous a joué. Voldemort savait que Gideon et moi étions presque invincibles quand nos esprits étaient en accord et que nous évoluions en totale osmose durant les duels. Quelle meilleure occasion de semer le trouble entre nous en se servant d'une ancienne histoire d'amour ? Quoi de mieux que de nous séparer pour une femme telle que Bellatrix Lestrange ? Quoi de mieux que de déchirer l'amour fraternel que nous nous portions ? Séparés, nous étions beaucoup moins puissants.

-Voldemort vous a manipulé, tirez un trait sur cette histoire, tenta Marlene après un instant de silence.

Gideon lança un regard brûlant à la blonde, qui lui tint tête sans aucun problème. Quant à moi, j'allai m'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Nous étions dans un parc moldu, désert à cette heure-ci. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seuls des lampadaires de la rue nous éclairaient faiblement.

-Dorcas est morte, répliqua Gideon, les dents serrées. Rien ne peut le changer.

Non, rien ne pouvait le changer, et je compris que l'amertume de mon frère ne se dissiperait que très lentement. Le poison de la haine ayant été distillé dans ses veines, il serait difficile de le sevrer.

-Oui, elle est morte ! Mais elle est morte en se battant ! Elle est morte pour des idéaux et non par la faute de ton frère ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir Gideon d'arrêter de te lamenter, de te réconcilier avec ton frère et de te relever de la mort de Dorcas pour te battre toi aussi ! Fais-lui honneur au moins, que sa mort n'ait pas servi à rien ! S'énerva Marlene.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de colère ; l'apitoiement de mon jumeau et mon silence l'énervaient, je le savais. Elle préférait de loin quand nous étions actifs, prêts à faire la peau à tous ces connards de Mangemorts, prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort, prêts à tout pour obtenir un monde meilleur.

Elle préférait quand nous étions Gideon et Fabian, Fabian et Gideon. Les deux boutes-en-train de l'équipe, ceux qui essayaient toujours de positiver. Mais était-ce encore possible après la mort de Dorcas ? La Guerre nous avait frappé de plein fouet avec sa mort. Bien sûr, nous avions déjà subi des pertes dans notre camp mais elles ne nous avaient jamais été atteintes de trop près. Là, c'était un membre de notre "équipe" si nous pouvions dire ça comme cela. James et Lily avaient déjà réchappé de Lord Voldemort une fois, Alice et Franck deux fois déjà, Sirius était toujours ressorti vivant des affrontements avec les membres de sa famille tels que Bellatrix, Rodolphus, le mari de sa cousine et Lucius, le mari d'une autre de ses cousines, Narcissa, Edgar Bones avait miraculeusement survécu à des blessures gravissimes causées par Lord Voldemort, Amelia Bones était sortie victorieuse d'un affrontement avec deux loups-garous contrôlés par Lord Voldemort, et j'en passe.

-Bon on va essayer d'appréhender ces mangemorts ou ... ? je demandai en essayant de changer de sujet.

Marlene soupire et approuve d'un signe de tête. Gideon reste de marbre. Son visage est légèrement défait et ses yeux étant baissés, je ne peux lire quels tumultes agitent son esprit. Ils sont nombreux, c'est la seule chose dont je suis certain. doit se mélanger : Dorcas, sa disparition, sa relation fraternelle avec moi, son dégoût envers Voldemort et Bellatrix, et sûrement, tout comme moi, l'envie de combattre. Oui, tout comme moi, il devait vouloir faire payer à Voldemort et Bellatrix de nous avoir séparer de cette manière si cruelle.

Bellatrix... Cette femme m'aura fait du mal jusqu'au bout. Vraiment jusqu'au bout.

**:.:**

-A ta droite Fabian ! Me hurla Marlene.

Je n'eus le temps que de me retourner, de dégainer ma baguette et de voir un loup-garou me tomber dessus. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais eu l'occasion de me retrouver face à un loup-garou en duel. Reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de me donner des coups de griffes, j'essayais de lui lancer des sorts de pétrification mais rien à faire, il semblait protégé d'une sorte d'armure. A coup sur, un sorcier ou même plusieurs étaient dans les parages et l'aidaient.

La panique me serrait la gorge, et je cherchai du regard Gideon. Avec lui, je me sentais capable de tout faire. Même de battre ce loup-garou, de le mettre au tapis sans la moindre morsure fatale.

-GID' !

Un coup de griffe qui venait de m'atteindre à l'épaule m'avait arraché un cri de douleur suivi du prénom de la moitié de moi-même. J'avais besoin de mon frère, et d'un coup, quand je sentis qu'il était beaucoup plus près de moi que cinq minutes plus tôt, mes forces me revinrent.

-Je suis là, Fab'. Je suis là, répondit-il haletant.

Lui aussi était blessé, à la jambe d'après ce que je voyais. Et une vilaine entaille barrait sa joue. Une différence physique de plus entre nous.

Le loup-garou nous observait, un air cruel sur le visage, avant de se mettre à huhuler. Son cri nous donna un frisson et nous vîmes, après que le corps de l'homme-animal fut tombé à nos pieds, Marlene derrière, la baguette tendue, les membres frémissants, le visage horrifié mais déterminé. Plus loin, un homme agonisait et je supposais que c'était le sorcier qui protégeait le loup-garou.

Merlin soit louée Marlene.

Elle venait de nous sauver la vie brillamment et nous montrer une fois de plus qu'elle était une grande sorcière.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je contournais le corps inerte du loup-garou et m'avançai vers Marlene, tremblante encore du duel, pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser.

**:.:**

-Fabian, on va mourir, me chuchota Marlene à l'oreille.

Nous sommes tous les deux allongés dans mon lit, nos peaux nues collées l'une à l'autre. Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux dans l'illusion de la réconforter, je soufflai : "On va tous mourir un jour ou l'autre, Marlene."

Oui, nous allons tous mourir un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit à la Guerre, que ce soit d'un accident, que ce soit de vieillesse, que ce soit d'amour... Nous allions tous mourir. Certains plus tôt que d'autres.

Je la sens caresser du bout du doigt la cicatrice sur mon épaule qu'un loup-garou avait causée quelques mois auparavant.

-Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant chaque jour. Ses Mangemorts aussi, avec l'utilisation de la Magie Noire. Je crois en notre victoire, mais pas maintenant. Peut-être dans dix ans, dans vingt ans... Aujourd'hui, non.

-Tu me parais bien défaitiste aujourd'hui, je me moque d'elle dans une vaine tentative d'alléger notre discussion.

Je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète. Lily et James ont encore été attaqués par Voldemort, juste quelques jours après leur mariage, et s'en sont sortis une nouvelle fois de justesse.

-Est-ce qu'on aura un jour des enfants Fabian ? Est-ce qu'un jour, on pourra se marier ? Est-ce qu'un jour, on soufflera nos trentes bougies ?

-Si nous gagnons cette Guerre, si nous arrivons à mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort, alors oui. Oui, on pourra faire tout ça.

-Mais...

Et je la fis taire d'un baiser. Ma si courageuse Gryffondor commençait à douter, et moi si elle sombrait, je sombrais. Marlene c'était le rayon de soleil qui me permettait de continuer à faire des blagues stupides avec Gideon, qui avait repris peu à peu un peu de joie de vivre malgré les meurtres et tortures quotidiennes qu'on apprenait, ou qu'on subissait. La mort de Dorcas était devenu un sujet moins douloureux et même si l'amertume le bouffait quand il me voyait avec Marlene, il me reparlait comme avant.

Tout ça, c'était grâce à elle, mon rayon de soleil.

**:.:**

-Pousse-toi le clébard, tu vois pas que tu es devant Lily ? Arrête un peu de faire ton beau là.

-Et toi espèce de binoclard, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu essayais de te mettre en avant ?

-Les gars, calmez-vous un peu. Ce n'est qu'une photo.

-Oui.. ce n'est qu'une photo.

-Peter ! Dis-lui que de toute de façon il est moche comme un pou et que ça sert à rien qu'il essaie de se mettre devant avec sa belle !

-Je ne te permets pas de traiter mon mari de moche, Sirius ! Tu t'es vu ?

-Tous les matins et tous les soirs !

-Pour ne pas dire toutes les cinq minutes...

-On t'a demandé quelque chose la naine ?

Je regardai le spectacle amusé, comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre présents ce soir-là. Les fameux Maraudeurs se chamaillaient accompagnés de Lily Potter et Alice Londubat. Sirius et James étaient restés de grands gamins au fond. Des gamins qui avaient été obligés de grandir trop vite. Moi encore, j'avais eu quelques années de répit à ma sortie de Poudlard avant de m'engager dans l'Ordre pour combattre les Mangemorts. Quatre années à étudier pour devenir Auror avec Gideon. Nous n'avions jamais eu notre diplôme mais nous étions beaucoup plus expérimentés qu'eux. Et la plupart du temps, un Auror mis dans la confidence pour l'existence de l'Ordre réclamait notre soutien dans des missions suicides.

Nous traversions une période très sombre, la pire qu'ait connu le monde sorcier de mémoire d'homme. Et pourtant, nous arrivions à nous détendre un peu avec la prise d'une photo. Et pour tous les rires que j'ai entendu ce soir-là et pour tous les sourires qui se sont dessinés sur les visages, je ne remercierais jamais assez James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Alice Londubat et Lily Potter. Franck et Alice s'étaient mariés eux aussi, un mois avant James et Lily.

Caradoc Deaborn essaya de les séparer en rigolant mais peine perdue. Le noiraud n'avait aucune chance face à deux maîtres du spectacle tels que James Potter et Sirius Black, qui continuèrent leur petit jeu pendant encore dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Lily, épuisée, menace James de le mettre à la diète. Quel genre de diète ? Devinez.

Tous ceux encore vivants étaient présents sur la photo. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter, Alice et Franck Londubat, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Deaborn, Hagrid toujours aussi imposant, Elphias Doge et son fameux chapeau que Maugrey adorait qualifier de stupide, trop voyant, trop reconnaissable et surtout inutile, Dumbledore bien entendu, son frère Abelforth et également Maugrey lui-même.

Une bien belle bande de fous, tous à espérer que bientôt, oui bientôt, la Guerre serait finie.

**:.:**

Aujourd'hui était encore un jour de deuil pour l'Ordre. Un des plus grands sorciers que notre époque ait connue nous avait quitté. Brutalement.

Edgar Bones avait été assasiné chez lui par un groupe de Mangemorts qui n'avaient épargné ni sa femme, Anabel, ni leur fillette de trois ans, Isabella. Ce triple meurtre avait lâché un grand froid sur l'Ordre et de rage, Sirius Black avait juré sur sa vie qu'il leur ferait payer tous, même au prix de sa vie. Amelia Bones, la soeur d'Edgar avait été folle de chagrin avant de se relever, beaucoup plus vite que son frère cadet Gerald, qui avait toujours été très proche de son frère.

-Edgar n'avait pas le droit, non... il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, hoquetai Gerald, désespéré.

Amelia la soutenait difficilement, le regard déterminé, brûlant. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire toutes les émotions qui la traversaient. La rage, la colère, le chagrin, et surtout une flamme haute et vacillante. J'en fus certain dès que je croisai son regard. Amelia Bones sera une femme dont on se souviendra longtemps et dont, surtout, on entendra parler encore longtemps. Sa détermination ne faisait aucun doute, et mal en prit les Mangemorts qui avaient osé tuer son frère ainsi.

Serrant ma main droite jusqu'à la briser, Marlene supportait le spectacle de Gerald, qui avait toujours été un de ses très proches amis, sanglotant pathétiquement sur un des canapés miteux dans notre QG.

Je n'ose imaginer comment je réagirais si j'apprenais que Gideon était mort et moi toujours vivant. Lui et moi, la mort nous prendrait ensemble, nous l'avions juré avant de commencer notre formation d'Aurors.

Soudain, Dedalus rentra précipitamment dans le salon, le visage sombre. Retirant son chapeau, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous sur lui. Son visage était annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles et je m'attendais encore au pire.

-Ils ont capturé Benjy Fenwick, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse, clairement chagrinée.

Je vis Emmeline vaciller près de moi et instinctivement, je lui passai mon bras autour de son épaule. Elle resta très droite et très calme, mais je sentais qu'elle tremblait imperceptiblement. Benjy et elle entretenaient une relation que seuls moi et Gideon connaissaient ; et sa capture et sa mort prochaine, ce dont on ne doutait point, devait être un coup très dur à encaisser pour elle.

Je n'ose imaginer ce que je ressentirais si Marlene était capturée et ainsi condamnée aux pires tortures, délivrée seulement par la mort. Et c'est seulement là que j'ai pu réaliser en partie combien mon frère avait été atteint par la mort de Dorcas. Avant, je ne pouvais pas comparer. Avant, je ne pouvais que ressentir une infime partie de la douleur de mon frère face à la perte de la femme qu'il aimait. Et en voyant Emmeline désemparée, Gideon les lèvres serrées la regardant, inquiet, j'ai compris.

Compris que je ne pourrais survivre à la perte de Marlene McKinnon.

**:.:**

Gideon expira lentement la fumée de ses lèvres serrées. Mon jumeau s'était mis à fumer peu après la mort de Dorcas, et cette sale habitude ne l'avait plus quitté. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas sombré dans la dépendance comme lui. Dans les moments durs où tout me paraissait perdu, j'en prenais une à Gid' et là, je laissais mon esprit se détendre peu à peu.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions appris qu'Alice Londubat était enceinte et son mari, Franck, ce cher Franck, n'arrivait pas à la convaincre de partir à l'étranger le temps que leur enfant naisse. Non, Alice était têtue et désirait plus que tout rester en première ligne du combat, voir en deuxième ligne si il le fallait vraiment. Ils avaient même déjà choisi les prénoms. Neville si c'était un garçon, Dorcas si c'était une fille. Gid' en a eu les larmes aux yeux et est parti ainsi dehors griller une cigarette.

Je l'avais suivi, il m'en avait proposé une, et j'avais accepté malgré les remontrances de Marlene la veille sur les effets néfastes de la cigarette. Comme quoi le tabac diminuait notre espérance de vie... Et les duels alors ? Les missions suicides ? Les captures terminées par soit une fuite, soit une tombe ? Eux, ne nous bouffaient pas la vie peut-être ?

-Dis Fab', tu penses qu'on a une chance de gagner cette putain de guerre ?

Sans répondre tout de suite, j'inspirai longuement. La nuit était fraîche et déjà, nos souffles formaient des petits nuages blancs. Novembre était bel et bien là.

-Regarde-nous Fab'. On est pathétiques. On perd de plus en plus de membres chaque semaine, Dumbledore n'est quasiment jamais au QG, et dès qu'on se fait capturer, et qu'on réussit par miracle à s'enfuir, on en revient brisé.

-On se bat pour un avenir meilleur pour ceux qui viendront après nous. Ces conneries sur la supériorité du sang sont inacceptables. On se bat pour l'honneur, Gid'. Pour l'honneur et pour que les morts n'aient pas servis à rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Peu à peu, je vois que mes paroles auxquelles je m'efforce de croire chaque jour en me regardant dans la glace, raniment la flamme du combat et de la volonté chez mon jumeau.

-A nous deux, nous sommes invincibles, Fab', me dit-il brûlant de courage.

Moi-même, parfois mon frère m'impressionne par sa capacité à se remettre d'aplomb dans la période que nous traversons.

-Invincibles Gid. Invincibles.

**:.:**

La rage et la colère m'aveuglaient. Les sorts fusaient de ma baguette, je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne sentais plus rien. La seule phrase qui résonnait dans mon esprit était : "Tue-en le plus possible. Tue-les comme ils ont tué Marlene."

Marlene était morte... MORTE. J'étais censé aller la chercher après quelques jours passés au sein de sa famille et... quand j'avais utilisé la Cheminette,... J'étais tombé sur un spectacle terrible. J'avais passé les vingt minutes qui avaient suivi à me tordre de douleur sur le sol ensanglanté, à expulser tripes et boyaux. Marlene... gisait, baignant dans son sang, sur son canapé dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute à ce qu'elle avait subi avant de mourir... Ils avaient osé souiller le corps de ma Marlene... Sa jeune soeur d'à peine dix-sept ans avait subi le même sort, et quant à son frère et ses parents, ils avaient visiblement été torturés puis alignés contre le mur avant de se faire lacérer en morceaux par je-ne-sais-quel sort de magie noire.

Et sans savoir comment, j'avais réussi à envoyer un Patronus à Gideon l'avertissant ainsi de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais... Désespéré et prêt à me lancer à moi-même le Sortilège de Mort. Après qu'il fut arrivé avec des renforts, je fus transporté par Caradoc à St-Mangouste, évanoui.

C'était plus que je n'en avais pu supporter.

Mon rayon de soleil s'était éteint.

**:.:**

-Fabian, la vengeance n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, couinait Molly, désireuse de me faire entendre raison.

Je voulais qu'ils paient tous, et Gideon ne faisait rien pour me désapprouver. Bien au contraire. Nous avions tous les deux perdus les femmes les plus chères à nos yeux. Notre mère était morte un an après notre sortie de Poudlard, tuée par des Mangemorts ; et c'était nos amours que nous avions perdu l'une après l'autre. Dorcas, puis Marlene.

Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi nous les avoir enlevé aussi brutalement ? Pourquoi nous laisse-tu donc souffrir autant ? Pourquoi autant de tués ? Pourquoi autant de haine ?

Moi je sais pourquoi, Merlin. Tu t'ennuies là-haut avec Eleanor, c'est ça ? Tu joues avec nous, tels des pantins, des marionnettes entre tes mains. Merlin, si tu savais combien je te hais de m'avoir pris Marlene. Si tu savais Merlin, si tu comprenais, tu ferais en sorte qu'on vive enfin en paix. Mais non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprendras jamais.

-Gideon, dis-lui toi !

Notre petite Mollynette essaie par tous les moyens de nous convaincre d'arrêter de nous jeter tête baissée dans des missions suicides. Mais non, nous ne sommes que des hommes brisés, mais pas stupides. La mort ne nous attend pas encore, nous avons encore quelques petites choses à régler avant de rejoindre nos dulcinées dans la mort.

-Ne me laissez pas seule ! J'ai encore besoin de vous, moi ! Pleurniche-t-elle maintenant, en s'accrochant à ma manche de tee-shirt.

L'enlaçant de mes bras, je lui caresses ses cheveux flamboyants sans toutefois lui adresser de mots réconfortants. Gideon vient à nous, et enlace également Molly. Depuis combien de temps ne nous étions pas enlacés comme ça, tous les trois ? Qu'il était loin maintenant le temps de l'insouciance. Qu'il était loin...

-Revenez-moi toujours, nous ordonne-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle veut ferme mais qu'on sent sans peine hésitante.

On ne peut te promettre ça Mollynette, mais on essaiera. Oui, on essaiera.

**:.:**

Gideon et moi avons fêté nos vingt-cinq ans hier. Et aujourd'hui, a sonné l'heure de notre trépas si j'en juge les mines réjouies et sadiques de nos opposants. Ils sont cinq, ces salauds. Cinq face à deux. Seuls deux d'entre eux ont enlevé leur capuche sombre, et je reconnais sans peine Dolohov et Travers. Deux connards de Serpentard de notre promo à Poudlard.

-Bien le bonsoir messieurs, je les salue gaiement.

-Prewett, réponds cyniquement Dolohov.

Je sens près de moi Gideon se tendre, prêt au combat. Le salut est effectué, le spectacle peut commencer.

**:.:**

-Au fait, Prewett, j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de tuer McKinnon. Pour être un plaisir, c'en fut un. Tu te la faisais non ? .. J'ai compris pourquoi, avoua Travers cruellement en évitant un de mes sorts.

Son aveu me coupa les jambes qui faiblirent brusquement. J'entends mon frère hurler mon prénom, et je vois comme dans un rêve Travers s'avancer vers moi, me tenant en joue avec sa baguette. Tout le dégoût du monde m'envahit et dans un ultime effort, je lui crachai au visage.

-Non Fabian, bats-toi ! FABIAN ! Me hurle inutilement mon frère.

Je suis pris au piège. Travers a pris le soin de me stupéfixier tout le corps sauf le visage pour pouvoir se délecter des expressions de mon visage.

Marlene...

-Et aujourd'hui, Prewett, tu vas mourir. Prie Merlin une dernière fois.

Il s'avance tel l'envoyé du jugement dernier vers moi, et quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître un rayon vert du bout de sa baguette, je pense à Molly, à mon frère et ... à Marlene.

"Oh mon amour, pardonne-moi, je n'ai même pas été capable de te venger."

* * *

"_Mais il faut apprendre à vivre tout au long de sa vie, et ce qui t'étonnera davantage, il faut, sa vie durant, apprendre à mourir."_,Sénèque.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Oui, ici je n'ai parlé que de guerre, de tortures, de viols suggérés, de désespoir, de chagrin, de colère, d'incompréhension. Dans les années 70, c'était le cauchemar. Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance, des morts chaque jour en nombre...

Et voilà, j'ai eu envie d'exploiter Fabian Prewett. Essayer d'écrire, de retranscrire comment un homme comme tout le monde aurait pu réagir en temps de guerre. Bref j'ai fait de mon mieux ; enfin je pense. x)

J'attends vos avis là-dessus. :)

Bisous !

Valouw.


End file.
